Laura Hagen (Death in Paradise)
'Laura Hagen '(Emma Rigby) is the main villainess of "The Complex Murder", the Season 5 premiere of BBC's Death in Paradise (airdate January 7, 2016). She was the wife of wealthy marine biologist, Dan Hagen, and was one of his divers in his diving group. Her backstory revealed that her father went to prison for fraud, leaving Laura to struggle financially. Prior to her appearance in the episode, Laura was a student in a university, until she was expelled after being caught having an affair with a female professor. Laura then became an air stewardess in a plane, where she met a distressed Nicky Hoskins, who was upset over her break up with Dan Hagen. Laura, due to her dominant and adulterous nature, manipulated Nicky, and began a love relationship with her and planned to use her in a plot to kill Dan. Dan met Laura in the plane during her shift and she began a relationship with him. Thanks to her knowledge about Dan through Nicky, Laura successfully seduced Dan and he married her, unaware that Laura was planning to murder him to make off with his money. During their stay in the island of St. Marie, Dan and his diving group (which also included Nicky) were in the middle of the ocean to research pollution in the ocean. Laura and Nicky pretended to be hostile towards each other, with Nicky acting as though she were jealous of Laura's relationship with Dan. Before going to the middle of the ocean, Laura planted a supressed pistol in her collection bag, which she hid in the boat. The evil Laura used this as an excuse to go back into the boat before diving to retrieve her bag and kiss her husband, at which point she shot Dan to death. Laura then took Dan's watch and went back to the group to dive, with Nicky later ransacking the boat. As a result of their actions, the villainous duo appearead to have solid alibis and it was initially believed pirates came to rob the boat and killed Dan. During the investigation of Dan's murder, Laura appeared distressed and grieving over her recent loss, claiming that her relationship with Dan was the best she'd ever had and bringing up a recent argument Dan had with diver Jonathan Taylor regarding their research data, effectively hiding her true persona as a greedy and manipulative villainess. However, DCI Humphrey Goodman and his police team were able to unmask Laura and Nicky as conspirators in committing Dan's murder, determing that Laura and Nicky's rivalry was an act to mask their secret relationship. Goodman discovered their relationship through Nicky's numerous phone calls to Laura (which were thought to be directed to Dan). Another piece of evidence that incriminated Laura was the toy soldier that was found in the scene, which grabbed Goodman's attention. The toy soldier came from Laura's bag, which dropped when she grabbed her gun to shoot Dan. Laura and Nicky were eventually arrested for murder, with Laura coldly ordering Nicky to be quiet when Nicky began panicking over their arrest. Gallery Laura Hagen.gif Laura Hagen.png Laura and Nicky.gif Laura and Nicky 2.gif Laura and Nicky 3.gif Laura and Nicky 4.gif Category:2010s Category:Adulteress Category:Betrayer Category:Blonde Category:Bondage Used On Villainess Category:Braided Hairstyle Category:Callous Category:Conspirator Category:Deceiver Category:Femme Fatale Category:Greedy Category:Hero's Lover Category:Lesbian Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Master Manipulator Category:Murder: Gun Category:Murderer Category:Pistol Category:Stewardess Category:Villain's Lover Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Arrested